


Haunting Dreams

by Stormwolfwriters



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catra (She-Ra)-centric, F/F, POV Adora (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormwolfwriters/pseuds/Stormwolfwriters
Summary: Catra has haunting dreams of the past and Adora is there to help her.------------------------------------------" “Adora! Adora!” Catra yelled, thrashing around on the bed with her eyes squeezed shut and tears streaming down her freckled cheeks.Adora woke up with a start and was there in an instant, wrapping her arms around her as she whispered, “Catra, it’s okay. It’s just a nightmare. I’m right here. I’m right here,”She opened her bi-coloured eyes slightly to see concerned pretty blue ones gazing at her. "
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Haunting Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!

Haunting Dreams 

“Adora! Adora!” Catra yelled, thrashing around on the bed with her eyes squeezed shut and tears streaming down her freckled cheeks. 

Adora woke up with a start and was there in an instant, wrapping her arms around her as she whispered, “Catra, it’s okay. It’s just a nightmare. I’m right here. You're safe. I’m here,” 

She opened her bi-coloured eyes slightly to see concerned pretty blue ones gazing at her. 

Adora pulled her close to her and she melted into her arms. Reaching out to softly caress Catra’s cheek, she wiped her tears away. Her free had came to rest on Adora’s and she smiled slightly.

“Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?” 

Catra’s tail wrapped around Adora as she replied, “yes. Now I am. Uhh thanks.” She was embarrassed and couldn’t look her girlfriend in the eyes. 

Adora sensed this and said softly, “it’s nothing to be ashamed of. I have them too. Everyone does,” 

“I want to tell you about the… dream I had, but I hate words. I-I…,”

“Hey, Catra. It’s okay. You don’t need to tell me or you can tell you in the morning. I’m not going anywhere,” 

Warmth spread through Catra at her soft tone of voice and she looked up slightly staring into those starry blue eyes she adored and whispered, “do you promise?”

“I promise,” 

Catra smiled at those words and thought about all the other times she’d said exactly the same thing and she’d never broken a single promise. She felt comforted and snuggled closer to Adora liking the way she felt safe and warm in her arms. 

“Should we try to get some sleep or would you like to go for a walk?” Adora whispered after a moment of silence. 

“Sleep,” Catra mumbled into her shoulder and she smiled at the sound of her purring. They stayed in each other’s arms and Adora wouldn’t let herself go to sleep until she heard the sound of Catra’s soft snores. Now she could relax, safe in the knowledge that her girlfriend was sleeping peacefully by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> Would love some feedback, thanks again!


End file.
